The present invention relates to energy conversion. More specifically, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a converting rotational movement of a structure, such as a tire, into electrical energy. The electrical energy can then be used to cause additional rotation or movement.
Although not the only application to the present invention, one aspect of the invention relates to problems associated with electric powered cars. Different approaches to the problem have been attempted, but significant problems remain, including lack of suitable light for solar cars, lack of cost effectiveness, and lack of efficiency.
Another problem addressed by the present invention relates to the use of piezoelectric sensors. Although piezoelectric sensors have been used in various applications to convert strain into a voltage, there are difficulties in using piezoelectrics in producing electrical energy.
Therefore, it is a primary objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for converting rotational movement of a structure into electrical energy.
It is further objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for converting rotational movement of a structure into electrical energy that is economical and efficient.
It is a still further objective, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for converting movement of a structure into electrical energy that does not require piezoelectric elements.
These and/or other objectives, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.